To Los Santos, with love from Vice City
by tdogg91
Summary: Bill Landers exiled to Los Santos looks to make a good life for himself, and work is easy to come by when your father in-law is Martin Madrazo. He gets tasked to keep an eye on Micheal De santa until his debt is paid in full. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciate it


chapter 1

Vice City 2009

Even at 9pm the hotel bar and club were at full swing. Bill Landers sat at the bar sipping on his second beer. he'd been there almost an hour, and on any other night he would be splurging his money away on booze. This night however he had a very important job to do so he knew it was best to keep his wits about him. Looking around the bar just watching as all the beautiful women of Vice City drank and danced the night away. He loved the night life here and having spent most his life in this city of sin he was happy to call it home.

he finished his beer and called the bartender down, three would hurt he had a high tolerance anyway.

" are you even old enough to be in here" an older woman sitting beside him asked in a drunken slur. "22 ma'am" Bill briefly replied. the bartender gave him another beer and Bill handed the man some money signaling for him to keep the change. " wow, I was guessing you were like 17 or something" the older woman said almost giggling.

Bill hated the fact that his small size and young-looking face made him appear a lot younger than he was. it was always a problem in middle school then on to high school. but the bullying by his peers eventually stopped the day he busted a lunch tray over the star quarterback's head causing Bill's expulsion from high school. even though the insult from the old woman ticked him off a little over the years he learned to control his rage.

"I know but at least when I'm 40 or 50 I'll still be looking like I'm 30" he said as he shot the woman a wink and walked off on to the dance floor with his beer in hand.

He approached his friend Jason Vernetta who was already drunk and high on who knows what he shot the lady a smile then said loudly of the music " I need a quick word with my friend" pulling him away to the edge of the club. "what gives Bill I was about to get in there" said Jason. To which bill replied

"doubtful, but in case you forgot we kind of got something big we need to do not to mention it's your set up"

Jason was the son of the infamous Tommy Vercetti the boss of pretty much every illegal thing you could think of that goes on in vice city, he had his hands in everything. They quickly became friends since they were the same age and Bill's father was Tommy's right hand man back in the days after the Vercetti take over. "yeah I know but you're the pilot and I have to do is deal with the client and I'll be long since sober before we come to that"

Bill let out a sigh "yeah but I still need you to watch my back, and I don't think you can do that wasted"

"I'm fine" Jason retorted. " let's go get a smoke".

they walked out the hotel entrance and both lit up a cigarette. " so, you meet this Packie fella in Liberty City a month ago and he already agreed to buy 105 kilos from us, sounds a bit shady don't ya think" Bill said taking a drag on the cigarette.

"it's totally cool him and this east European fella want to go in the business and hell we got the product why not" Jason said handing his ticket to the valet.

as Jason and Bill drove down ocean Ave headed toward the marina. " this is going to be a piece of cake then maybe pops will let us take on bigger scores" Jason said as turned his red Cheetah to the parking spot at the entrance of the marina. "sure, real piece of cake just fly a fucking sea plane full of ice to liberty City. we might only have to refuel like 4 times." replied Bill flicking his cigarette out the window.

"it's going to be nothing compared to the stacks we're gonna make from this" Jason said killing the engine to the car.

Bill's phone began to beep (a text)

-Bill, haven't heard from you since the wedding I hope all is well down there. things are great out west Carlos got a great gig, and I'm got my first modeling opportunity. I hope to see you soon maybe you can catch a vacation, Stay out of trouble. Love you

Kaitlyn-

" You're sister? how is the newlyweds?" Jason broke the silence.

" Apparently they're not missing VC too much. Both her and Carlos got work already, it's only been a month since they left." Bill responded.

Jason lit up a cigarette " about that time bro. You ready?"

"Born ready pat-nah"

Putting another smoke between his lips Bill replied.

Bill caught an uneasy feeling as they approached the plane. He shrugged it off he'd done this type of job countless times since he learned to fly at 18.

its just nerves get your shit together

" This guy Niko is gonna set us right" Jason mused as her settled in the co pilot's chair

Jason started the engine, then suddenly light from almost every direction aimed at the two.

" THIS IS THE F.I.B GET OUT OF THE AIRCRAFT AND KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP" a voice from a speaker shouted at them.

"FUCK" both sighed in unison.

(3 months later)

$5 years. 5 fucking long years$

Bill thought as he was lying in his cell.

he hadn't the slightest idea of what went wrong. He was always careful. He'd done this gig repeatedly throughout the years. something had to be fucked up.

"LANDERS YOU GOT A VISITOR"

the guard yelled from his cell door as he opened it.

-The fuck- Bill thought as he got up from his cot. aside from his lawyer he hadn't contacted anyone about the arrest.

he walked into the room of rows of windows and telephones the guard directed to a window at the end. the woman on the other side he instantly recognized, his sister high school friend and a known mistress of Boss Tommy known as Sarah Williams.

Bill and Sarah picked up their phones simultaneously, a pregnant silence ensued.

"Look I'm only here because you're like a little brother to me, and nothing I say to you needs to get tracked back to me get it"

"Got it." Bill queried shortly"

Sarah nervously twisting her hair whispered " Tommy told me about a week ago that Jason made a deal with the feds to get out of some prostitution shit he gotten caught up with in Little Havana, he agreed to give them you to be left alone"

Bill just glared remaining silent.

Sarah started again

" I know it's fucked up; Tommy wasn't happy and Jason is pretty much cut off. I just think you should know the truth." Sarah finished.

"Thanks" was all Bill said standing up and walking back to the guard to be escorted back to his cell.

His own friend, his brother had ratted him out to the feds. The anger was almost overwhelming, but he laid on his cot and closed his eyes he would have his revenge even if it means it will be the last thing, he'd do

5 years later

Bill stepped outside the gate into the warm vice city air, he was now a free man. A blue (car) pulled up to the curb in front of him the window rolled down revealing it's driver, Sarah Williams. Bill hadn't seen her since she came to visit him them years ago. he requested no visitors while doing his time, he didn't want anyone to see him like that.

"The dog is finally out of the pound" Sarah snickered

"I know that's right, Unchained at last"

Bill replied

They drove toward Ocean Beach in silence only the loud pop music vibrating through the small car. "Are you hungry? We can stop by Ramon's Cafe before I take you home, you and Katlyn always loved that place."

"Hell yes! A fat ass Cuban sandwich is long overdue" Bill said.

"You know, Katlyn was really upset you wouldn't let her visit you. I mean phone calls are great but it's not as reassuring."

" Her seeing me behind a glass would do her any good besides it's embarrassing to me." Bill looking out the window as he spoke. The city he grew up in was always huge to him but having been locked away for some time it made it seem bigger and empty at the same time.

A few moments later they sat at a table in the cafe. They waitress appeared "what can I get for you" she said in a heavy Cuban accent.

"I'll just have a coffee" Sarah spoke first.

"Ok and you?" turning her attention to Bill.

"I'll take coffee too and a cuban sandwich, extra pickles"

"ok I'll be right back" the waitress smiled

"thanks" Sarah and Bill said together.

Sarah sipped on here coffee while Bill tore into his sandwich like, well he hadn't had a decent meal in years.

Sarah spoke up " So Bill, are you okay...I mean"

Bill sat the last piece of his food down onto the basket, chewing slowly and glaring at Sarah "Do you know where he is?" he said coldly.

"Bill let it go, it's not worth it you know if anything happens to him Tommy will."

she whispered

"where the fuck is he" Bill sneered.

Sarah let her head drop knowing he wouldn't let up.

"he checked into the hotel I work at yesterday, there's a beach party tonight I guess he'll be there"

Bill smiled lightly and have chuckle

"You working? What the old man ain't taking care of you anymore?"

"he let me go a year or two back, guess he found someone younger" Sarah with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"sorry" Bill replied "are you working tonight"

"no, I'll be at the party" she said

"good go have a good time, and as far as anyone needs to know I'm still in the pen" Bill said.

"gotcha, Bill be careful"

Sarah paid the Waitress, and she drove Bill back to his old house his sister and him owned. " I've been taking care of the place while you were away" she said as he got out the car.

" Thank you for everything Sarah you really are a great friend" Bill smiled and closed the door.

He walked into his house it was almost the same as he left it just a little cleaner. In the kitchen he opened a drawer and grabbed a fillet knife.

Down the hall and into his bedroom he knelt on the floor and began cutting the carpet beside his bed into large rectangle revealing a hollow compartment behind a trap door. inside was duffle bag filled with money and guns. grabbing his 9mm pistol and screwing in the silencer, heat washed over him, this was it tonight he'd make it all right.

12 a.m

he sat in the chair facing the door of Jason's suite getting in was no trouble, all he had to do was slip the desk clerk a couple hundred dollars and he had a copy of the room keep.

He waited in anticipation, finally he heard the door click and begin to open.

"I told you we have the best parties here" Jason slurred and he led a young woman into the room. Sitting the bottle of Whiskey down and flipping on the light they both stopped dead in their tracks.

" B. Bill?" Jason stuttered.

Bill looked at the girl smiled and said "go back down to the party I need to speak with my old friend Mr. Vercetti alone for a moment"

"um...sure" the girl said and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Bill pulled the 9mm and rested it on his leg aim at Jason. "Sit!" Bill snarled.

"Bill. I don't know what you heard" Jason stammered as he took his seat on a couch across from his old friend.

" five fucking years...brother" Bill said coldly

A moment of silence passed then Jason spoke again

"Look it wasn't like that, I had." Jason was cut off as Bill fires two shot directly into his chest.

Bill stood up and walked to the door. taking one last look at his old friend as he slumped lifeless on the couch. He grabbed the bottle of booze and turned off the lights and made his way home.

Bill was woken out of his drunken slumber just before Dawn by the feel of cold steel pressed against his head.

" What the fuck?" he slurred blinking his eyes to get his vision focus on the man sitting on the edge of his bed. "well nice to see you too Rico." Bill said trying to ignore the fact that Rico Gomez the Vercetti family's top enforcer had a gun pulled on him.

" get up kid and get in the car" Rico said coldly.

"Sure, we're we going" Bill sat up slipping on his sandals.

" a little fishing trip" Rico said leading him out the house with the gun to his back.

Bill knew what was coming and for some reason he didn't care. For five years it was all he could think about, revenge had consumed in the time he spent in prison.

The drive to the marina was a quiet one the sun had barely Rose in the sky. Bill thought it ironic the place he was busted would be his last resting place as well.

They led him onto a yacht, one he was quite familiar with it belong to the big man himself Tommy Vercetti.

The yacht moved out of the harbor and into the ocean. Bill sat there waiting for something to happen no one spoke to him, questioned him or anything his guess they were waiting on something.

Then he appeared from below deck, gray hair, guayabera, shorts and all, the look of retirement in Vice City.

"Mr. Vercetti...it's been a long time." Bill greeted his old boss.

"don't give me that shit you little prick, do you really think that we wouldn't suspect what you did to my son?" Tommy spat glaring at Bill.

"Honestly I expected you to have a protective detail on him as soon as you knew I was out" Bill replied sarcastically

"You got alot of balls kid, but what makes you think you can just off my son, and I wouldn't do anything" Tommy said angrily.

" He gave me to the feds Mr. Vercetti, I did five years for that, and for what so he wouldn't go down for pimping. do like 6 months at most a year."

after a short pause Bill continued.

" That job would have brought all of us millions and he threw it away for his own freedom, and cost me mine. I know he's your son, but I also know you understand that kind of betrayal."

there was a pregnant pause Tommy and Rico staring down Bill. The early morning sun rising above the horizon, and bill was sure it would be his last. Tommy let out a sigh and took a seat next to Bill. He stared hard into his eyes and finally spoke

"Before your father died, he'd only asked one thing of me. To watch over your sister and you, to make sure you two were taken care of. I fulfilled that promise as much as I could. When I found out my son betrayed you, I was angry yes, but he is still my son and I can never forgive what you've done."

Bill responded with " I wish I could say I'm sorry."

Tommy shook his head and continued

" Still what you've done is unforgivable even though you thought it was right" Bill braced himself for the execution order. "You have two days to get your shit and get out of my city after that if me or anyone of my guys even smell you here in Vice City I will personally hint you down, you got me"

relief washed over Bill "I got it."

Tommy turned to Rico " get him the fuck off my boat."

A day later Bill was set to leave. He called his sister and told her he had to get away for a while not going into detail. he gathered as much money he thought he could smuggle through airport security. All those year of smuggling drugs in and out the country paying off.

he approached the ticket salesman at the airport bags in hand. " Los Santos, One way"


End file.
